Journey of Lightning
by fanficismything
Summary: I go into the Avatar's world, and when I have helped Aang and co. save the world , can I go back home? And if I do, will anyone belive my adventures?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a story is what I would be like if I went to the Avatar world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

The sand crunched under my feet as I ran over the shore of the beach. The tide was just coming in, and it was coming in fast, faster than I would of peferred. My breath was coming in short, ragged gasps as I ran through the oncoming waves of the ocean, while I ran for shelter.

The perfect day was ruined by the arrival of a terrible thunder storm, and I was seperated from my cousins by this sudden storm. The rain was pouring down, accompined by the occasional thunder or lightning. As I approached the sea cliffs. Dang! I can't climb these cliffs. Oh well, might as well try. My barefoot feet pricked as I ran across small rocks and quickly started to climb the cliffs.

My face and body were being scraped across the cliff face as I climed. My outstreached hand touched a flat surface, and I raised my head to see a large cave right above. My sprits that had been desperately sinking, rose again as I pulled my tired body up onto the cave's outside ledge. But as I stood up and streached, a small bolt of lightning came out the sky, and zapped my outsreached hand. The pain and raw electricity pulsing through my veins alone knocked me unconsious, and my last moment of consiousness, was the feeling of falling.

When I awoke, I felt warm, and I had the absurd notion I was flying. I opened my eyes and sat up, and immeadiatly closing them, and rubbed them furiously. I could not belive my eyes, I WAS flying! On a flying bison!(guess who?) A cold feeling in the pit of my stomach started to form, when I looked around me. Laying around me in various states of sleping, were Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Momo! Let me tell you, they were sure awakened when I squealed in happiness.

Sokka jumped up half asleep, and screamed as her saw me staring at all of them with stars in my eyes(like in anime). Aang sat up, dumping Momo onto Appa's saddle, because he was asleep on Aang's stomach. And Katara kept sleeping, but awoke when I started to poke her dazidly, while muttering "this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real, this can't be real..." until Sokka pulled out his boomerang, and threatened me with it.

"Hey you! Get away from my sister!" he yelled, pretending to be macho. I looked at him for a few seconds with a serious look on my face, then burst into laughter. Sokka looked hurt,"Hey what are you laughing at?" he demanded of me.

I wiped tears of laghter away from my eyes, before answering him," Don't worry Sokka, I won't hurt her.And you just look so funny when you do that".

Sokka sheathed his boomerang while answering," Okay then." Then he did a double take," Wait! How did you know my name?" he asked warily.

I answered him with hurt in my voice." How could I not? You are like my favorite character, but I know all of your names. That's Aang, the avatar who got sealed in the iceburg for 100 years, who's an airbender. That's your sister Katara, she's a water bender, who is the only water bender in your tribe in the south pole. You are Sokka, the only warrior in your water tribe, becasue your father and the other men went to war against the fire nation. That's Momo the leamur, named after the peach he stole from you at the southern air temple when you first saw him. We are riding Appa, the only flying bison left, and was also sealed in the iceburg."

The whole gang, including Momo , excluding Appa, stared at me like I was crazy. Then Aang seemed to get him voice," How do you know so much about us? Are a spy for the fire nation?" When he asked the last question, everyone backed away from me.

I shok my frantically, while trying to explain." No! I am not even from here! I'm not even a bender...i think. Hold on..." I imagined a ball of lightning balancing on the palm of my hand. Closing my eyes, I heard a gasps of surprise, and the crackling of lightning. I opened my eyes and...there was a smal ball of lightning sitting in the palm of my hand."okay, I take that back. Apparently I am a bender. This must ahve happened when I got struck by lightning." I mused to myself.  
Both the boys and Momo were examining the lighning in my hand closely, like it and me were a figment of their imagination. I decided to mess with them a little. I thought about what I wanted the lightning to do and...Suddenly the moment was ruined by a giant fireball hurtling twords us. Appa roared and swerved, leaving us holding on for dear life in the saddle. We all clambered over to the edge and looked below us. There was a solitary ship on the ocean below.

Beside me Sokka cursed," Fire nation".

Aang disagreed," No, Zuko".

A/N:CliffyK! For those Toph fans out there, I startred this stroy BEFORE Toph was introduIced. So I didn't want to rewrite the entire story again so I could put Toph in. I might put her in at the end though...Plz review my story so I can have your opinions on what to do next.I mioght put her in at the end though. Review so I can get opinions on what to do next.HeHe! I can bend lightning! The beach was the place thast all these ppl go to the avatar's world stories take place, so I thought i should too.REVIEW!

Fanficismything 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This starts off where the last picks off.**

**Disclimer: I don't own Avatar the last friken Air bending freak of nature.**

Sure enough, Zuko's ship was right beneath us. My initial shock of being in the Avatar world had been wearing off, but with the appearance of Zuko, all thoughts of sanity vanished as I grabbed my pack, and jumped off Appa. As I fell off our favorite flying bison, a hand grabbed my ankle to stop me, but the person was pulled over with me. I twisted around in ,midair and saw a panicking Sokka. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Sokka's hand, and pulling him close to me, made a crude, yet surprisingly effective parachute with the blanket still wrapped around me, and started floating down the Zuko's ship. We drifted down to the very top of the ship, the smokestack, and grabbed hold. Being a smokestack, it was slippery with soot, and I lost my balance on the ledge we landed on. I'm not sure what happened next, but the next thing I know, I'm on the deck, laying on a fire nation soldier, and Sokka was sprawled next to me, blood coming from a cut on his head.

Meanwhile, Zuko was getting angry that me and Sokka had dropped on his ship, and wanted to kill us. Iroh was attempting to pacify him with no success. Zuko stormed over to us and fired a fireball at me, which I dodged by rolling over to Sokka, and putting a shield of lightning over us.

Zuko's reaction was something to remember.

His eyes bulged, and his jaw dropped towards the deck. Any guards that were handy, formed a circle around us, weapons at the ready. But Iroh stepped forwards, shut his nephews mouth, and signaled the guards to lower their weapons. Sensing the danger was mostly over, I let the shield fade down to nothing, and stood up. A few minutes passed with me glaring at every fire bender peasent, excluding Iroh.

Fittingly, Zuko was the first to speak." Who are you, and why and you and your friend aboard my ship?", he asked angrily.

I replied with an equal amount of anger in my voice." I am Kai- I mean Kaylin," I said deciding not to tell him my real name." I am aboard your ship, because me and Sokka didn't want to land in the middle of the ocean, _Your Highness_." I put a slight mockery on "_Your Highness_".

The whole crew stood in shock. Who did this girl think she was? Talking to Prince Zuko like that. Zuko apparently thought so to, and readied a ball of fire. Seeing this, I stood over the unconscious Sokka with a even bigger ball of lightning. But Iroh just laughed at my announcement. When everyone looked at him questionably, he explained him amusement. " It has been so long with out a since of humor, she's just what this ship needs. Now Kaylin, your friend (Sokka is it?) needs some serious medical attention, and you are pretty banged up yourself. Come in to the infirmary and we'll bandage those cuts." Iroh then signaled to Zuko to douse his fire, and me to pick up Sokka, and follow him inside the ship. I crouched to the ground, and one-handedly lifted Sokka to his feet and steadied him. My other hand was still crackling with lightning, as I started to follow Iroh inside. Before I walked through the doorway, I looked to the sky." Good, Katara and Aang got away," I thought before, metaphorically speaking, entering the lions den.

**A/N: Just thought for the sake of my friend, I should put this. My friend (who shall remain nameless) wants to be dark and angusty like Zuko, so she sits in a completely dark room, and talks to me on the phone. She also once hid under a pile of stuffed animals till I screamed and her mother found her. She hated me for a while after that. LOL Kilala.**

**This chapter doesn't have much dialogue from m, but I wrote it at midnight…so yeah…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Fanficismything **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry I havn't updated in the longest while! I have put more story's up, so I havn't had time to update. But now I did! So read it!

The "lions den" was actully a room, filled with drunken firenation soldiors. Iroh walked over to a door leading to an adjoining room, and signaled to lay down Sokka on one of the two beds in the room. As much as I wanted to trust him, I knew how tricky he could be, and my mind wounldn't stop nagging. Shaking the negitive thoughts away, I gently settled Sokka onto the bed farthest from the door, and doused the lightning in my hand. On a signal from Iroh, a ship doctor came into the room, and immeadiately started tending to Sokka's head wound. I watched in amazement. They were tending to their enemy? _This is soOo not Zuko's orders_, I thought to myself. _Maybe they thought we owe him something. Wait! I will not accept charity!_

I silently went over to Iroh, who was standing at the doorway, and asked furiously," Is this an act of charity? I do not accept charity! I only accept charity when I can't help the situation".

Iroh looked at me in pity," Can you help the situation Kaylin? What can you do? Without medical attention you're friend will die. Is that what you want?". Ashamed I looked down at my feet. " Is it?"

My vocal cords managed a feeble, " No " before the doctor stood up. I ran over to him from where I was standing with Iroh, and quickly asked," So? Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at me pitingly, before going over to Iroh, whispered the report into his ear, bowed, and quickly left the room. Iroh closed the door after him. He signaled to me to sit down, but I remained standing, stony faced, silently demanding an explanation of Sokka. Seeing my refusal, Iroh sat down heavily, and sighed deeply. He looked into my eyes, pity showing in his, and said," You should sit down before I tell you this". My stony expression didn't falter but leaned against the metal walls of the ship. Seeing as this was the best he could get out of me, Iroh gave me the shocking news. " Your friend..Sokka...is in a self-induced coma. This may last from 1 day, to 1 week, maybe longer. He may have gotton tetnus from the small pin the doctor found in his head. The only known cure for this is purple pentpus. This creature will suck the infecting bacteria out of his bloodstream. We will have to dock at the next port to gather these interesting creatures from the sewers. Until then, Sokka will be in critical condition."

There was a loud crash as I fell to the floor. _OMG! Sokka is going to die! What am I going to d------_ My thoughts were interupted by the loud and untimely arrival of Prince Zuko. My fall must have made a loud noise, because Zuko came runing, and the guards were peering through the doorway, until Zuko shut it in their faces." Whats the meaning of this noise Uncle?" exclaimed Zuko imperiously.

Uncle Iroh looked at him and replied, " Kaylin have slipped and fell on the wet metal floors in here". We all looked at the ground. It was practially dry where I stood, and 3 feete in diameter of me. Iroh looked up to meet our eyes sheepishly. " I mean...accident?"

Zuko must ave known something was going on with me, so he turned his gaze to me. It was then that he noticed that I looked miserable, and I wouldn't take my eyes off the bed Sokka was lying on. Those peices must have clicked together in his mind, because he said," It's the girls companion. He's going to die, isn't he Uncle?"

Iroh nodded, but I was furoius. _ I'm not just "the girl", I'm an individual person, and so is Sokka! Just becuse he is Prince doesn't mean he is different than the rest of us people!_ I stood up, my knee joints creaking from my stay on the floor, I marched up to Zuko and slapped him across the face.

A/N:Yay! Chapter 3 is up! I am so happy! now for the disclaimer!

I don't own...

Avatar

charity

self-induced comas

dumb princes

wet metal floors

dry metal floors

my sanity

I do own...

myself

the satisfaction of slapping Zuko

my thoughts

the idea for this fanfiction

and...

my brother

Hope you enjoyed my story, but I may not update for a while because I need to update other storys. Sorry! Please review!

Fanficismything


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah! I am updating! Okay, the next three chapters were going to be one big chapter, but I split it up into 3 smaller chapters. Okay! Enjoy!**

_Previously on Journey of Lightning..._

_Iroh nodded, but I was furoius. I'm not just "the girl", I'm an individual person, and so is Sokka! Just becuse he is Prince doesn't mean he is different than the rest of us people! I stood up, my knee joints creaking from my stay on the floor, I marched up to Zuko and slapped him across the face._

Zuko's anger showed on his face and in his actions. His eyes narrowed dangerously and threw a burst of fire at my face. Unprepared for the sudden attack, I tried to dodge, but failed, causing both skin and cloth burn on the top of my left arm. Gritting my teeth in pain, I sank to the floor, clutching at my now wounded arm. My burn must have been at least a third degree burn, because my vision started to swim, and my hearing dulled. I dimly heard knocking on the door, and a shout from outside. My last thoughts before my mind went blissfully blank, was " That's going to hurt in the morning..."

...I was flying over the ocean, dodging clouds and seagulls...

...I was in a earthy passage, dark all around except for a light coming from behind me...

...I was in a smoky gray mist, no one was in sight, and I felt scared...

Then a cool hand pressed against me brow, soothing my restless dreams.

It was morning when I first awoke, the air in my room chilled. Shivering, I sat up, finding I was in the bed next to Sokka, gauze wrapped the top of my arm and shoulder. Poking it, I winced, the realized something...The boat wasn't moving! Preturbed, I crept to the door and opened it, our guards were no where in sight. Sneaking a last glance at Sokka, I crept into the hallway, and out onto the deck.

The deck was a scene of mass chaos. Soldiors were running around, getting armor, fetching weapons, and leading Komodo Rhinos out from below the deck. An island was off to the side of the ship. Zuko and Iroh were standing off to the side watching the scene. Knowing the answer, I went to Iroh and asked," Whats going on?"

Iroh looked startled, then realized it was me." Oh Kaylin, you startled me! What are you doing out of bed?" he asked causually.

"I came to see why the ship wasn't moving. And why would that be?" I said watching Zuko's face out of the corner of my eye.

Zuko answered this time." There have been reported sightings of the avatar here. we are going ashore to capture him." he said monotonely.

I rolled my eyes skyward." Dude, you are never going to catch that guy!"

Zuko swung to face me." Of course I am! I need to capture the avatar to---"

"Restore your honor...blahblahblah. You seriously need to get some new lines." I said, once again rolling my eyes. Zuko bristled and was about to throw fire at me again, but I beat him to it. I made a lightning whip, and brought it up, and made a red line on Zuko's unscarred cheek. The entire crew stood in shock. _This girl! She already mocked the Prince, now she whipped him! Who was she?_ I just stood there looking smug. Next to me, Iroh looked like he was going to cry from laughter, and next to him, Zuko looked ready to explode.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak...and closed it. Opened and closed. Open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, open, close, until he walked away, furious he couldn't come up with a comeback. As he did, he signaled to the crew to keep working, and stood at the prow of the ship. One by one, the soldiors continued their work.

Once the noise had gone back up, Iroh exploded into laughter. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until I wondered how he could breathe. When he stopped to take a breath, I cut in."Can I come ashore too?"

Iroh stopped laughing instantly."Why do you need to go ashore?" he asked shrewedly, looking me straight in the eye. I quirked an eyebrow, and looked down at myself. I wasn't wearing any shoes, my jean capris were ripped, tattered, and mudstained, my green tee-shirt was burned on one sleeve, my brown hair was a rat's nest, and I was covered in a fine layer of dirt. I raised my eyes to his and he started laughing...again. This time I sported a smile too.

I was burning with impatiance so I ventured to ask again, "So...can I?"

Iroh paused laughing long enough to answer "yes" to my question, and wipe tears of laughter from his eyes, and collapsed on the deck laughing again.

I rolled my eyes, and walked to the side of the ship, looking at the village on the shore. It was a relitivally small village, but large enough to have a sea port, that we were docked at. A flag was raised above the town, and it had the symbol of the earth nation embellished upon it. The beach had a small crowd of curious passerbys gathered on it, gazing at the ship. A little girl there saw me on the ship, started waving. I waved back, cracking a smile when the girl beamed and waved even more furiously. Raising my gaze to the surrounding hills, I thought I saw a flash of white fur. Leaning over the rail, I could see a flash of orange and blue among the brown and green earth nation clothes in the market place. _So the rumors are true...I should go tell then that Zuko is here...and about Sokka_ I thought ruefully.

I quickly went back inside the ship to my room, grabbed my pack, and lingered in the doorway for a moment. I turned to face Sokka's prone form, and vowed I would do all I could to cure him. Slipping from the room, I went back over to Iroh, who seemed to have recovered from his laughing attack., and quickly asked," Hey Iroh? Can I have some cash?"

Iroh looked confused. "What is cash?" he asked innocently.

"It's how my...village says money" I said brightly, trying to cover up for my mistake.

Iroh seemed to accept my answer, but looked remotely bashful." We are actully short on money. You will have to get your own money. Sorry."

On the outside, I smiled and said," It's okay! Even if you did give me money, it just wouldn't feel right." But on the inside, I was boiling. _This is so frusterating! I need to go get money! And then I need to find Katara and Aang! I need to go!_

I tried to walk away, but Iroh held me back with one question. " Oh by the way, Iv'e been wondering...Where did you get those clothes? They are so...different?"

After a moments hesitation, I said," They are...uh...from ah...I got them at a exotic trade market! Yeah! Thats it!" I menatlly slapped myself while thinking, _Idiot! Can this go any worse?_

But the gods had favor on me, or Iroh was just ignorent. He stared drooling while saying something along the lives of," ...I like exotic markets...All the exotic teas..." While he was distracted, I quickly ran over to the gangplank, and down onto shore.

**A/N: Yeah! Okay, I soOo love copy pasting! It saves so much time! Iroh is soOo tea and happy happy in this chapter! In the next chapter I will introduce another charecter from the T.V. show! Who will it be?**

**1.) Meng (from the Fortune Teller)**

**2.) Zhao (how could you people not know Zhao?)**

**3.) Jet (from Jet)**

**4.) June (from Bato of the Watertribe)**

**5.) Song (from The Cave of Two Lovers)**

**or...**

**6.) Chong, Lily, and Moku (from The Cave of Two Lovers)**

**Plaese review with your guesses and your first name (if you don't want to reveal your real first name, just make one up). In the next chapter will have** **your name in it, along with your username in my authors note. If any of you noticed the girl on the beach, that could be you! ...Omg, I sound like I'm selling something...If you are a boy, I will change the little girls part in the story, to a boys part. **

**ANYONE WHO HAS PREVIOUSLY READ THE NEXT CHAPTER CANNOT REVIEW THEIR ANSWERS!**

**Okay! I am not in the mood to wrtie out the things I do and don't own, so I just don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**Plaese review becasue I go through a lot of work to write these chapters and I would like the to know what you think...Except for you Annoyinbeccaismything! I don't need to hear about the butterflies!**

**Fanficismything**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS! Since no one reviewed with guesses, I will name the random person Barney, the child who dresses in green and purple!...or something like that. I, as probably many of you, have been wondering what episode the Gaang were in when they found my alter ego Kaylin. I have decided to have them be on their way to Kyoshi Island when I fell from the sky. So yeah...on with the chapter!**

Without shoes the rocky path leading to the town hurt my bare feet as I ran along it. Sakura trees flashed past my vision, their petals gently hitting my face as I drew near town. Approaching the front gate, I was surprised to find barely anyone there, but quickly realized that it must be market day. I then headed towards the sound in the middle of the village. Arriving at the square, I was surprised at the amount of people there. From the ship, this had looked like a small suburban town, but it turned out to be a major thoroughfare. Trying to as inconspicuous as possible, I went into the crowd, dodging around people while keeping an eye out for Katara and Aang. But in all my line of vision, was brown earth nation clothes. Nice time to feel short I thought bitterly.

Looking around for higher ground to search from, I spotted a raised platform on which a small, old man was selling cabbages. (Guess who) I ran over and climbed onto the platform despite protest from the cabbage man, and looked around. Even from a higher point, all I could see was the villagers. About ready to admit defeat, I heard a chattering noise, and looked up. Momo was circling the marketplace above me, and seeing him here means Aang was here somewhere too. Getting an idea, I looked around frantically for something to bait Momo with, then grabbed a cabbage off the cart, and waved it above my head. Momo eyed the cabbage, and without a second thought, jumped into my arms while munching on the cabbage. Turning to leave, I started to walk away when the cabbage man stopped me. " You stole that cabbage! You owe me two copper pieces," he said in an annoyingly shrill voice.

Wincing at the thought of paying, I jumped off the platform, and merged into the crowd while muttering, "Stupid me. First day here and I'm a thief. That is so karma right Momo?" I looked down at the lemur in my arms, and he looked back at me with big innocent eyes, a piece of cabbage hanging from his lip. He chattered and I took that as an agreement as I rounded the corner into an ally. By ally, I don't mean alleyway, I mean I walked straight into Katara and Aang.

We all jumped backwards, and stared at eachother. Then, Katara seemed to recognize me, and said, "You! I know you, you're the one who fell onto Zuko's ship with Sokka"

I nodded, and Momo flew out of my arms onto Aang's shoulder. He absentmindedly stroked Momo's head before asking, "So? Where is Sokka? Is he okay"

I hesitated while furiously thinking to myself. What am I going to do? They're going to be furious! What if Aang goes all glowy on me and slaughters me! I stopped musing and told them in a drepessed voice. "Ummm.. well... Sokka is...injured. I was just on my was to get the cure when I saw Appa in the hills. Then I came here and saw Momo"

When I said this, Katara didn't looked too angry, well, towards me at least. She turned to Aang and yelled, "See! I told you hiding Appa in the mountains was a bad idea"

Aang threw his hand up in defeat as he surrendered to Katara's mighty wrath. "Okay, okay! It was a bad idea I get it"

I coughed meaningfully and they both turned to face me. I put my hands on my hips and smiled. "Now if you two are done flirting, we should go look for a pentatpus." I said mockingly. Katara blushed and well did Aang. "Do any of you know where we could even find a pentapus? Iroh said something about it living in a sewer"

Aang smiled brightly as he remembered something he saw earlier. "I do! I saw it on the way here"

I felt confused. "What did you see? A sewer"

"No! I went into this shop and bought-I mean browsed for stuff, and the guys had living pentapus's." Aang looked relatively proud of himself while Katara looked angry, once again.

She smiled sweetly at him. "You browsed"

He laughed nervously. "Uhh...yeah"

I sighed at the two's sad attempt at flirting, and grabbed Aang by the ear. "Show where this shop is or I will twist your ear off"

5 minutes later.

I looked up at the shop's name: "Hoji's Store of Everything!" A smaller sign on the door said, "Penatpus's sold here". I then looked over at Aang, who was currently basking in the sunlight of his own glory. Me and Katara laughed, and snuck quietly in the store, leaving Aang standing outside with his eyes closed. The shop was dark and stuffy with spices and furs hanging from the ceiling. The owner was a tall, chubby man with a small golden monkey on his right shoulder. As we approached the counter, he smiled warmly at us, "Welcome to my shop. I'm the owner, Hoji. What can I get for you"

I could tell he was someone we could trust, someone not fire nation. I quickly went to the counter with Katara trailing behind me. "We need pentapus, and quickly"

Hoji smiled again, then fired off a series of merchandise. "Would you like a red orange yellow, green, blue, purple, black, brown or white pentapus"

We stood in shock for a moment, then Katara said, "Umm...purple please. We need it for my brother, he's sick"

Nodding understandingly, Hoji went to a large tank in the corner, and grabbed a pentapus. On the way back, he asked, "Tetnus eh?" We nodded silently. "Then take this purple one for free." He handed me the pentapus, and saw the gauze on my arm. "What's that? A sword wound? Suriken? Knife"

I shook my head, "No, a burn." Katara looked at me horrified, while Hoji looked at m in sympathy. Then he bent sown and rummaged beneath the counter before handing me a jar of cream colored paste. When I looked at him confused, he said, "Use that cream on your burn before you sleep every night. That will help it heal faster"

I nodded gratefully. My burn had been bothering me, and when I tried to scratch it, it would hurt. I turned to Katara, and asked, "I hate to be a bother, but do you have any money"

Katara looked briefly angry before answering. "Actually we have only 2 copper pieces because I found out Aang bought a bison whistle here"

As she scrambled to find the money, Hoji laughed, "So that's the young man. He did look guilty while buying it. Is he the Avatar?"

Katara slapped the money on the counter as she answered, "Yes he is and we need to get him at the front of your shop. We left him there unattended, who knows what kind of danger he's in. "  
The same instant she said that, a shout came from outside, "Look! It's the Avatar! Seize him men!" My eyes widened, it was Zuko! Me and Katara exchanged glances before I asked Hoji, who was putting away the money. "Do you have a place Katara can hide in? Those people outside can't find her here"

Hoji nodded, and started the open a trap door behind the counter. I didn't move. Katara grabbed my arm and started to pull me, but I wrenched free of her grasp. "No. It doesn't matter if he finds me here, he already knows I'm off the ship"

But Katara was not satisfied. "If Zuko finds you here, he will know you were with the avatar"  
I looked at her for a second, and then I began to speak to her very slowly, like explaining something to a 2 year old. "Katara. I fell off the avatar's bison with your brother. What more evidence does he need"

Katara rolled her eyes but quickly went into the trapdoor when the door to the shop opened. Hoji had just closed the trap door when Zuko stomped up to the counter. His eyes flickered from Hoji, and back to me. When he recognized me, he looked taken aback. "What are you doing here? And where is the avatar"

I looked at him smiling, my voice dripping with sweetness as I answered. "I don't know what you are talking about," I said casually, grabbing the bag that contained the pentapus, and started to walk away.

Zuko grabbed my arm, and spun me around. "Tell me where he is"

I gritted my teeth. "Make me"

A drawling voice came from the shadows, a voice that made Zuko stiffen, but not in fear, but with hatred. "Tsk, tsk Zuko. You shouldn't be making this young lady do anything. Now Miss, do you just happen to know where the avatar is?" Once finished talking, the speaker came into the light. It was Zhao.

I gasped, taking a step away and making the sign of the cross. "Zhao"

Zhao's evil smile of doom faltered for a minute as I said his name. "Yes? Do I know you? You don't look like fire nation"

I shuddered. "Fire nation? Ewww no. I just know you because you are the biggest fag that ever walked the earth"

Apparently, Zhao had never been insulted before, so he was furious. Steam blew out of his nostrils, and jets of fire appeared from his clenched fists; dangerously close to nearby furs. Hoji had been so far staying out of this dangerous conversation, but now that his wares were in danger, he stepped forward. "Hey now, don't be burning the merchandise. Thaa-" Hoji was cut off by a wave of fire from Zhao. The monkey screeched and leapt onto the rafters. As Hoji fell to the floor, a scream unglued from my throat. My legs felt like lead as I ran to his still body. Sobbing, I pulled the burn salve from my pocket, and clumsily spread it on any burns on him. A weak hand stopped me, and I looked into the dying eyes of Hoji. "D-Don't worry about me. I-It was my time..." The hand that had grasped mine fell limp.

As I sat sobbing next to Hoji's body. Zhao did the unthinkable. He laughed. Then he said, "Don't look so sad, as he said, it was his time." The he started laughing again. I was furious. How dare he laugh! He just killed someone, and he just laughs! Maybe I should teach him how it feels to be burned.

Empowered by my thoughts, I stood up and faced Zhao, looking him straight in the eye. Without a word, I swept a large wave of lightning to his face, feeling satisfaction sweeping through me as he staggered back, face smoldering. As I stepped away from him, my hands still glowing with hatred, Zhao stood in shock. His face was a mask on horror, suprise and pain, as he shockingly lifted a hand to his face, and touched his burning face. Glaring daggers at me, Zhao left the shop, followed much slower by a dazed Zuko.

As my rage subsided, the situation set in. Someone is dead because I decided to be a smart mouth with a fire bender. Hoji's monkey came over to me with sorrowful eyes, and crawled into my arms. Holding the monkey tight, I sank to the floor, letting the waves of sorrow overtake me.

**A/N: I may not update forever because I suck at updaying all my fanfictions. You know why? Because I'm currently writing like 10 fanfiction at once, and it's really frusterating. So, since no one ever reviews, I will give you the summarys for them. **

**1.) a Avatar fanfiction about the Freedom Fighters, but Jet has a sister named Ivi. I also try to explain the beginning of the Freedom Fighters, and the daily life, as well as other Freedom Fighters.**

**2.) a Eragon fanfiction that is about elves that are like the Freedom Fighters. It is made up of banished elves and humans who want to help, and is about a girl who is the female version of Jet, and her name is Rayne. She also has a pet female wof named Stari.**

**3.) a Cirque du Freak fanfiction about a girl who is half vampire by birth and it is later revealed her father is one of the vampire princes. She also continues on her journey to vampire mountain, and takes places in the trials with Darren and another half vampire. Her name is San.**

**Thats all for now, but I wil put more summary's on next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I FEEL LIKE A TERRIBLE PERSON! FORGIVE ME WORLD! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY IGNORANCE! I fel so much like Ritzu. HeHeHe... I was just kidding about the whole Barney thing... I'm just going to make it a girl with the name Mizu. Mizu was inspired by Rin from Inuyasha, and Kisa from Fruits Basket for all you Inuyasha and FB fans. And I don't know if Sokka really likes tea, but I don't care. And Mizu in Japanese means water as you will find out next chapter.**

I wept for more than ten minutes, only stopping when Katara came out the trapdoor. She walked slowly towards me, her footfalls padded, and when she reached me, I looked up. Her eyes were sad, and her touch was caring as she helped me stand up. Still cradling the monkey to my chest, I took deep shuddering breaths. Once I had calmed down enough to speak, I looked at Katara and said, "Tonight, I will meet you, and Aang at the docks so I can give you Sokka back. Meet us at midnight, just by the ship's dock. I will try to get away with no one noticing, but be prepared for a quick exit."

Katara nodded, and ran across the shop to the back door, and left. Looking at the wares around me, I thought, _Why leave all this stuff to the fire nation? I don't think Hoji would mind if I took some stuff. _I quickly browsed the shop, taking only nessacary items like food, blankets, and clothing. Gathering all this together, I put all all the stuff I could, into my backpack, and made for the door. Halfway out the door, I noticed extra weight on my backpack, and turned to look. It was the golden monkey. He looked at me with sad eyes, and wimpered. Carefully I took the little monkey into my arms, and continued walking, knowing if I left him here, he would undoubtedly befall the same fate as his master.

When I came to the main part of town, I saw a small crowd of children kicking something in the middle of them. I went over to them, and saw the object was a small girl who had many bruises all over her. I ran over quickly to them, and pushed all the kids aside, and knelt next to the girl. One of the boys, about 13, spat at my feet asked sneered, "What are you doing? We were busy here!"

Ignoring the boy, I went over to the girl, and knelt beside her. I lifted her head, and met her eyes. "Are you okay?" The girl stared at me with one fearfull eye, one was swelled shut. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Worried, I checked her head for any injuries that would be preventing her from speaking. Looking at me strangely, the crowd dispersed.

I started to lift her up, and a different boy, about my age, said, "I wouldn't bother if I were you." I looked up confused. He stared sadly down at the girl, who was looking up wide eyed at the monkey. He continued speaking, "Her name is Mizu, she's barely 6 years old, and she's been an orphan for more than a year and a half now. She's been so scarred this past year, she hasn't spoke for 6 months now. It seems like she has locked all her words up. No one likes her, and they feed her, but barely. It's sad how people can be so cruel."

I looked at him confused. "Then why don't you take her in? I mean, your family."

He looked sadly at her and said, "My father died, and my mother is trying to raise me and my 5 siblings all by herself."

I gasped. _How does his poor mother manage? _I thought to myself. I looked down at Mizu, then back at the boy. "What is your name anyway?"

He looked bashfull as he said, "My full name is Aounabara, but you can call Bara, everyone does."

I smiled. "Good! I made new friends; you and Mizu. I will take Mizu up to the ship, and clean her up, keep her overnight, and then I will give her back to the village when we leave. Is that okay?" I said happily.

Bara smiled back, and said mockingly. "It's not like you need my permission."

Liftting Mizu to my arms, I held her there while the monkey settle in her lap. I turned to Bara, and asked, "Where do you live? I mean, so I can come visit you."

Bara laughed, and answered, "I live up the path, to the right, across the river, and one more left. The only house there."

I smiled and said, "Okay, see you around!" Then I walked away twards the ship, carring the Mizu and the monkey.

While I was walking, I heard him say, "What's your name?" I just shook my head and waved at him while not looking back. Quickly reaching the metal ship, I realized how close I was the the ship all the time. I turned and looked, and I could even see Hoji's shop still. As I walked up the gangplank, I noticed a large number of soldiors on the ship than normal. I immediately found out when I got to the top; Zhao was there. Noticing the burn on his face, I smiled to myself. _That pain so deserved it, _I thought to myself. Deciding it would be better if no one saw me, I snuck quietly to the door into the ship, shushing my passagers as I went. I causiously opened the door, slipping in and sliently closed it. Then, abandoning all caution, I sprinted till I got to the room where Sokka was. Bursting into the room, I set Mizu, the monkey, and my backpack down on the bed, as I pulled out the pentapus. I sat down gently on the edge of Sokka's bed as I gently put the pentapus on the cut on his head. The pentapus's eyes opened it started to suck the contaminated blood out of Sokka. And it sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, and sucked, until Sokka started to stir.

He moaned and woke up to find me and Mizu, with the monkey on her shoulder staring at him, and the pentapus sucking on his head. He jumped out of the bed, and staggered to one side. Rubbing the top of his head, he asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

I almost laughed at the shock on his face and frantic pulling on the pentapus, but quickly stopped the urge. I said seriously, "You're on Zuko's ship, remember?"

He looked confused as he thought about, then said, "I-I think so. A thought that was a dream, but then it hurt to much to be." He then seemed to look at me again. "And who are you again? And why is there a little girl with a monkey staring at me?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean you don't remember?" I said desparingly. He shook his head no, and I gave a deep sigh. I jerked my thumb at my self, "I am the all amazing Kaitlyn! But my cover is Kaylin. Remember that and--" I stopped speaking to watch Sokka pull on the pentapus again.

He looked over at me and asked frantically, "How do you get this "thing" off my head?" I thought for a moment and then chuckled nervously. He looked scared while saying, "Somehow, that didn't make me feel better. What's wrong?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously while answering, "I'm actually not sure". Sokka groaned, and shook his head desparingly. I started to think about how we could pry it off his head, and was surprised to see Mizu pull herself onto the bed, and start to rub the pentapus. The pentapus seemed to sigh with relief, and its tentacles popped off leaving red suction cup marks on his head. Mizu then gently took the pentapus off his head, and went over to the bag it has previously occupied, and gently put it in. She then looked over at me for approval with her good eye opened wide. I squealed loudly, "KAWAII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are just too cute!!!" and ran over to her and gave her a large hug.

I was then remided of her injures by Sokka's sarcastic voice. "I don't think you should be hugging her that much, it looks like she is injured."

I leaped off Mizu and saw her smalll face was creased in pain. I gasped and immediately ran to my backpack and puled out some Neosporin, and hankercheif. Running back to Mizu, I noticed Sokka was looking at Mizu confused, and with ... was it ...pity? Dismissing it with no final thoughts, I tended to any wounds that Mizu had. As I had just finished putting a band-aid on her scraped knee, a knock sounded at the door, and Iroh came in with a tray of tea. Seeing my surprise, he chuckled, and explained his presence while setting down the tray on a small table. "I figured you and your friend would like some tea."

I looked confused at him, and asked wonderingly, "How did you know Sokka would be awake?"

Iroh smiled knowingly. "I have my ways... And besides, I saw how you rushed onto the ship, and I knew you would go straight to healing your friend."

I blushed heavily, and looked at the floor while Sokka tuned into the conversation for the first time. "So why are you being so nice to us? Aren't we enemies?"

Iroh glared at him, "Do you want for us to be enemies?" His threat resonded deep withing the room, and I could feel the tension in the air. Sokka shook his head shakily, and Mizu borrowed into my shirt. Iroh then seemed to notice Mizu for the first time. "And who is this adorable little girl here?" he asked kindly; speaking more to Mizu than to me or Sokka.

Her only response was burrowing into my shirt more, and wimpering quietly. I looked down at her sadly, and gently laid an arm over her thin shoulders. "She is an orphan from the village on the shore. I found her being beaten by some of the local children, and brought her here to take care of her. She has no place to go so I am going to take care of her unitl we leave, then give her back to the village, and my friend Bara. Her name is Mizu." Both Iroh and Sokka's eyes softened and they too looked at Mizu with sadness and pity. Mizu shifted, aware of their stares on her, and looked up at me. Her eyes just seemed to say, _'Who are these strange people?' _I smiled at her eassuringly, and then looked over at Iroh, and asked, "Do you think it would be to much to ask if we could get something to eat?"

Iroh loked terribly guilty, then said cordially, "Of course, would you like to eat it in here, or would you like to come eat it in the galley?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it all depends on if Sokka feels like getting up, or if Mizu is comfterable with going out of the room." I said reasonably.

I looked over at Sokka who shrugged, and said softly, "Well if Mizu wants to stay here, I can stay with her." We all looked at Mizu who nodded, walked over to Sokka's bed, and pulled herself up. She then clutched Sokka's shirt, and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

I smiled and asked, "So what do you want to eat?"

Sokka drooled, "Lots, and lots of MEAT! But I don't know what Mizu would want. I'd say get her some rice or something."

I nodded, and kneeled down in front of Mizu. "Okay Mizu, I'll be right back, but stay here with Sokka. Okay?" Mizu nodded, and stared at me with her big innocent eyes. I smiled and left the room with Iroh to go get food.

**A/N: Mizu was inspired by Rin from Inuyasha, and especially Kisa from Fruits Basket for all you Inuyasha and FB fans. And Mizu in Japanese means water as you will find out next chapter...(trails off mysteriously)... All the Japanese words in this chapter are:**

**Aounabara means "blue sea"**

**Kawaii means "cute"**

**Mizu means "water"**

**I don't own:**

**Avatar, Neosprin, all Avatar characters, any sanity what-so-ever, band-aids, and a lot of other things.**

**I don own:**

**Bara, Mizu, Myself, and a select few other things like my brother and a couple of other people's souls.**

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!**


End file.
